the supernaturel you didn't expect
by lydiaqueen
Summary: After the fight with Scott… Theo just want to make him feel more miserable. That ends with a fight where stiles gets hurt and has to visit the hospital. When he comes out of the hospital he wants alone time that doesn't end like he expected. stiles/oc
1. Chapter 1

**After the fight with Scott… Theo just want to make him feel more miserable. That ends with a fight where stiles gets hurt and has to visit the hospital. When he comes out of the hospital he wants alone time that doesn't end like he expected.**

…

Well there I was in my jeep. Scott has just walked away from me and went into the clinic. I don't think he will come back out of the clinic so I start my car. I realized going back home was the best thing for now. And like it couldn't there is Theo blocking the door of my house. JUST GREAT. I park my car and walk over to Theo. And make the most serious face I have mixed with anger. He's the one who started this all.

"what do you want?!" my voice is full of anger but he deserves to be spoken at with that tone.

"It was fun with Scott wasn't it?" The need to punch him in the face was big now but I controlled myself.

"ANSWER ME IF I TALK TO YOU?" is this dude serious wright now but I was still not answering

"I take that as a yes." Well fuck it…

I punched Theo in the face with full force. He didn't like that. He looked at me and did nothing, but he was about to be. I felt a big pain on my right cheek. Yep he punched me back. The fight got even bigger… I pushed him. He pushed back but because of his wolf powers I fell backwards and my back it the tiles with much pain. He jumped on me and made sure I couldn't stand up anymore. But before he could hold both my arms I punched him in the face.. again. I could expect it back. But I forgot he had claws and he punched me in my face. Well now I was bleeding. Thank you Theo… he stopped punching me, now he was just holding me down.

"What's wrong Theo. Afraid Scott will get revenge." He started laughing, and then I remembered I had a fight with Scott. well that was dumb.

"Well I don't need to worry about that." Then just to finish it off he snapped my arm… definitely broken. He stood up again and smiled before walking away leaving me hurt on the ground.

I was trying to stand up with one arm and that wasn't easy…

I stepped into my jeep and started driving with one arm hurting real hard. I finally reached the hospital and I knew I looked like shit with blood over my clothes and face. And when I walked in all eyes were on me… great. A nurse instantly walked over and asked what happened. She told me to come with her. And so I did.

I had to sit down on a bed.

"So what's your name and what happened?"

"Stiles, and well I had… uhhmm a fight with some dude, and I am pretty sure he broke my arm."

"Well you don't look so good."

She looked what my heartbeat was. Then my head and then my arm.

"Okey, so your arm is definitely broken. Your heartbeat is to high I think that's because you just had a fight but you also have a light fever.

"STILES! What the hell happened!" and there was Melissa standing in the room. She had a concerned look on her face. And talked to the nurse. I still looked like shit. And my blood still on me. What made me look more hurt then I was. But every touch hurt.

Melissa send the other nurse away and walked over to me.

"Was the fight with Scott?" I was quit for a while before speaking "Well I had a fight with Scott, but the fight that caused this was with Theo." She didn't look happy.

"Stiles you have to control yourself! You really got to stay away from fights… well you can't do anything about it now, but you will have to stay for the night." She talked to me like I was her son. Well I actually was a son to her and she was like a mother to me.

She cared for my broken arm and gave me a wet towel to clean the blood… And well I still was angry at Scott and Melissa knew.

"So… Stiles do you want me to inform Scott about what happened to you or do you want to tell it yourself? Because someone has to tell him." I knew that but were not really friends anymore so he shouldn't worry about my life anymore but Melissa was right someone had to tell him.

"You… but I don't want him to come over." Melissa knew why I said that so she nodded and called Scott. I could hear him screaming worried on the phone. But Melissa kept saying he couldn't come over.

I couldn't sleep and it was already pretty late. Melissa later on came to check if I was asleep yet… and well I wasn't

"Stiles you should be sleeping like 2 hours ago!" yeah I knew that…

"yeah, I just can't sleep."

"do I need to give you a seductive?" how much I hated needles didn't matter right now. I really wanted to sleep because the pain in my arm was annoying.

"yeah. Sure."

She picked one of the shots and put me to sleep. She even asked for a night shift because then she could look if everything was okay with me. I was completely okay but she would be the only nurse that also understood that I was mentally hurt because of my fight with Scott.

I woke up with my dad at the side of my bed he knew about everything. About the fights and how I didn't want Scott to come over. And he was completely okay with it al. I could leave the hospital today. And I couldn't wait to just be able to sit one the cough watching TV with my dad…

 **AUTHERS NOTE: yeah I know I also have the other story with the flash and stiles that I have to finish but I'm having a writer's block on that one but this one will be crossover with another town to but I will have made that one up myself so. I think you will know more about that in the second or third chapter.**


	2. chapter 2

Melissa walked in and started talking to my dad.

"You can leave the hospital Stiles, but first one question… how much do you usually sleep a day?" I got nervous at the question but I wasn't going to lie to Melissa.

"I usually sleep… like uhhm… like three hours…" Her face didn't look happy with the answer she got.

"That's far from healthy Stiles! I am going to give you some kind of seductive for that… you will have to take it in every time you can't sleep. Okay, do you want it in the form of pills or shots?" that question was easy to answer for me. I would never choose for a needle being put in my arm. "pills." I didn't know if I would be happy to take it or not. My dad would be definitely checking every time if I took my pills yes or no.

"Okay, well you can go home now, and if you ever want to see Scott just to talk or anything you're always welcome Scott said." I would have to think about that but I don't think I would visit Scott.

"Okay, well bye then." I stood up to walk away with my dad. I would be going home with my jeep and dad with his car. It was a long ride and it still wasn't easy to ride with my arm. But I didn't really had a choice. While riding home I drove by the forest. I grabbed my phone and texted my dad I wanted some alone time and I would be home in the evening or something. I parked my car at the side of the forest. And stepped out of the car… fresh air. Finally some rest from everything!

I walked to an open place and lay down in the grass. Thinking about everything I felt something hitting me on my head and everything went black.

I heard sounds like people arguing with each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was definitely some kind of fight between them. It were three persons… two of them arguing and I felt one of them trying to shake me awake and she kept saying: "can you hear me?!" I could hear her but I couldn't open my eyes.

And then I felt this hunger in my stomach. That's what made me open my eyes.

I took a deep breath, then I tried to make my breathing level normal again. The people who were arguing stopped when they saw I was awake. The one sitting in front of me was a girl a pretty girl one of those girls that would be the most popular girl of the school. Maybe town even! And the arguing people also were girls, and they were as pretty as the girl in front of me.

"Hey pretty boy! It took really long for you to wake up!" she looked happy the other girls sat down in front of me now to.

"What, where am I" I saw that the bandage was of my arm and it didn't hurt anymore. The girls looked to each other thinking about what they were going to say.

"Well you… are in our extra room. We three live together so we thought the best for you would be bringing you to our house. Well my name is Jessy, that's Chanel, and that's Skyler." Jessy was dark wavy haired girl. Chanel had blond and curled hair, and Skyler had straight brown hair. There make-up was goals for every girl.

Jessy looked to Chanel like it was her job to explain everything.

"okay well I don't know if you know anything about the supernatural but…" I interrupted her with my laugh I just couldn't hold my laugh in when she said that.

"If I am familiar with the supernatural?! Very! My best friend is a werewolf my other best friend is a banshee, My ex is a werecoyote, My enemy is a chimera, my other friend are al werewolf's, an old friend of me was an kanima, and a druid tried to kill my dad once. But I had a fight with my best friend so I don't actually know if we are still friends…" They all looked surprised.

"okay, well ever heard about… uhhm a blood sucking creator… called a vampire…" Then they all showed their canines and light red eyes. Then they gave me a mirror and showed me my face… I had dark red eyes and canines… are you faking with me…

"uhhm, well I was hungry and our stash of blood bags was empty so I wanted to hunt for my food. And Skyler and Jess tried to stop me but then I saw you ten towns away from our town and you were alone so I attacked you. Then you were dyeing and then Skyler tried to save you so gave you her blood, and because of that you my friend are a vampire now… oeps…" I wanted to get mad but I didn't really care what would happen to me after everything.

"that's okay. But when do you usually get hungry for blood then?"

"only one time every week and we get blood bags from someone working in the hospital a friend of ours, her name is Charlotte. But we call her Charlie. She makes sure we get blood she's a vampire to. And what about you mister sexy, what's your name?"

"Stiles…"

"Okay well Stiles. You're actually the only boy vampire we know about!" well that was awkward there would only be girls to talk about vampire stuff…

"I'm glad you are hot, or else the only vampire boy would be ugly. Because you can guess vampire girls can't have a human boyfriend, we will probably drink there blood so." Chanel said

"And you are stronger then all of us you have a spark or something that makes you one of the strongest supernatural creatures" he was surprised by that fact but it explained the darker red eyes.

"WAIT! How late is it!?" he forgot all about his dad!

"well its already really late you slept for a long time… its uhhm. Oo there's the clock! Its twelve o'clock." He quickly grabbed his phone and saw all the texts and missed calls. Mostly from his dad and a couple from Scott. He said to the girls they had to wait so he could explain everything to his dad. The girls understood that his dad was familiar with the supernatural and that he wouldn't tell it to everybody.

"I called with my dad and my dad told me that it maybe would be handy if I got to the same school as you guys is that alright? Oo and is it true about the sunlight thing?"

"Yeah it would be much easier for you to go to the school as we do! If you want you can stay at this house and you can stay in this room. You do have to pay the rent with us we all share the rent."

"that's okay, I am okay with that idea." The girls al cheered. And I texted dad that I would be staying with them and dad was okay with that he would be paying me part of the rent and he would keep sending me money for food. He would send my clothes and stuff later on.

"wait do you guys still eat normal food?" they all nodded.

"yeah. We still have to eat that kind of food not that we will die if we didn't you just get hungry. We can't die so!" Chanel said.

"School starts tomorrow is your dad applying you?" I nodded but my first day of that school would be over two days. I would be all alone in this house for those two days.

"You are hungry right now aren't you? But then I mean the hungry kind as in thirsty for blood…" I nodded and Skyler walked away and came bag with a bag of blood.

"drink." I took the blood and with the smell of the blood my fangs appeared and I pushed them into the bag, I drank the blood and it was so delicious it was amazing.

They all smiled to me and told me they were going to let me control the thing with the fangs and eyes tomorrow.

I told them I was tired and they all agreed then Chanel walked to the closet and pulled a pillow and blanket out of me and placed it on the bed and smiled.

They all walked to their own rooms and I went to my bed. I fell asleep quick.

 **Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter I liked writing this chapter more than the first one.**


End file.
